Evil Syndicate
|image = Nicktoons Unite - Evil Syndicate.jpg |leaders = Professor Finbarr Calamitous |notablemembers = Technus Vlad Plasmius Various other Nickelodeon supervillains |founders = Professor Calamitous |headquarters = Calamitous' Doomsday lab (original base) Volcano Island's volcano (second base) |homeworld = |affiliation = |purpose = To destroy/conquer their respective home worlds |allies = Syndicate troops |enemies = Danny Phantom Jimmy Neutron SpongeBob SquarePants Tak Timmy Turner Zim |engagements = |status = |first = Nicktoons Unite! |last = SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom |voice = }}The , also known as the Syndicate or the Syndicate of Evil, is an evil organization that acts as the main antagonist of the video games Nicktoons Unite! and SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. The Syndicate is composed of Nickelodeon's most evil Supervillains. History Formation (Nicktoons Unite!) The Evil Syndicate was formed when Professor Finbarr Calamitous stole the plans of an inter-dimensional portal through a flea-bot on Jimmy Neutron's pet dog, Goddard. He used the portal to gain access to different worlds and drain their energy with the help of each world's villain. In response, Jimmy assembled each world's heroes to fight the Syndicate and stop their draining. They passed through Amity Park, Bikini Bottom, and Fairy World before learning of the Syndicate's true plan: to build a Doomsday Device that can destroy a world in a matter of seconds. Once the villains were defeated, Calamitous called them back to attack the heroes all at once. But even all together, the heroes managed to defeat the villainous group and shut down the machine, sending their villains (each one trapped somehow) back to their home worlds. The Second Syndicate (Globs of Doom) After Calamitous decided to follow up on other plans of world conquest, another set of villains decided to take over the Syndicate. The new Syndicate was led by Technus, with members including Calamitous's daughter, Beautiful Gorgeous, sorcerer Traloc, and Plankton (the only member from the original Syndicate). During the morphoid invasion, the heroes decided to work together with the Syndicate. Zim and Dib were also willing to help, with Dib deciding to help the Syndicate. The Nicktoons' combined might along with the Vessel of Portencia to stun the Morphoid leader, Globulous Maximus. However, the villains kicked all the heroes out of the Vessel and planned to use Globulous for their own evil plans. Globulous, however, decided to become good and defeated the villains, leaving them stranded in the empty voids of space. Sectors and members Retroville *'Members': Professor Finbarr Calamitous (leader and founder), Beautiful Gorgeous *'Type of energy': electromagnetic energy *'Respective heroes': Jimmy Neutron Amity Park/Ghost Zone *'Members': Vlad Plasmius, Technus *'Type of energy': ectoplasmic energy *'Respective heroes': Danny Phantom, Sam Manson Dimmsdale/Fairy World *'Members': Denzel Crocker *'Type of energy': fairy magic *'Respective heroes': Timmy Turner Bikini Bottom *'Members': Plankton *'Type of energy': electric energy (through jellyfish) *'Respective heroes': SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks Pupununu *'Members': Traloc *'Respective heroes': Tak Zim's Town *'Members': Dib Membrane *'Respective heroes': Zim Trivia *Dib from Invader Zim is an interesting exception to the Evil Syndicate, as he is more of a hero than a villain. It is apparent that he only joined the Syndicate because Zim joined the heroes' side Globs of Doom. Category:Video game characters Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Females